


In Dreams

by sweetasscas



Series: TFW Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: TFW Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetasscas/pseuds/sweetasscas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a dream; Cas wins a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> [TFW Bingo Prompt](http://teamfreewillbingo.tumblr.com/): Kink: Daddy

“Oh yeah, baby. Give it to me.”

“You like that, huh?” He slams into her, lifting her hips from the bed. He’s biting his bottom lip trying to keep a rhythm, staring down at her, watching her tits bounce every time he rams into her. She whimpers when he pulls out and grunts with he buries himself. He could come just from the noises she’s making.

“Come on, daddy. Fuck me hard.”

“… What?” His rhythm falters.

“What?” she pants.

“What did you say?”

“I said ‘fuck me.’”

“No, before that.”

“Come on, daddy.”

“Daddy?”

“Yeah…” She looks up at him, confused.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” He can feel himself going soft as he pulls out of her.

“Hey!”

“Huh?” He lurches awake, the familiarity of the Impala’s backseat swimming into view.

“We’re almost there. Motel or morgue first?”

Dean scrubs a hand down his face, desperately pulling himself from the dream, thanking all the gods he’s ever met for his lack of hard-on. “Motel,” he mumbles.

Sam nods and drives on. Cas sits next to him in the passenger seat, rereading the file, studying the newspaper article for the hundredth time, searching for any clue they may have missed.

“So,” Sam starts after a few miles, “Sex or death?”

“What?” Dean catches Sam eyeing him in the rearview mirror and hates the little smirk playing on his brother’s face.

“Your dream. Sex or death? It’s hard to tell the difference when you’re grunting like that.”

“Fuck you.”

“Sex,” Sam and Cas say at the same time. He doesn’t miss the way Cas’s eyes crinkle when he turns his attention back to the file.

Sam fishes his wallet out of his pocket and not-so-subtly hands Cas a ten dollar bill.

“You were betting on me? On what I was dreaming about?”

“If it helps, it started out as a debate. I said it sounded like you were up against a vamp nest. Cas disagreed.”

“Yeah, I bet. Fuck both of you.” Dean tries to hide his embarrassment with anger but his brother and best friend aren’t buying it. They stay silent until Sam pulls into the motel parking lot. “Sam, you want to hit the shower first? I’ll go find us something to eat.”

Sam nods and steps into the motel office. Dean slides behind the wheel. Cas doesn’t move.

“Ten bucks?” Dean asks, trying to cut the tension and the silence.

“It seemed a fair wager. He swore he knew you better and I knew of no other way to win the argument.”

“You know he probably thinks we’re fucking, don’t you?”

Cas just shrugs as Sam returns, room key in hand.

“Couldn’t get a double. You’re in 112, I’m in 114, around back. Knock loud when you get back with the food.” He doesn’t even try to hide his smile when he pats the roof of the car before walking away.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean mutters and guns it out of the parking lot.

They’re waiting for their order before Cas speaks up.

“It would seem that Sam doesn’t mind as much as you thought he would.”

“Yeah but that’s not exactly how I wanted him to find out.”

“You would rather he had walked in on us?” Dean looks over and catches the mischievous look in Cas’s eyes. “Because that can be arranged.”


End file.
